


El pequeño Ryoma

by Casandra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji descubre que no todo en Ryoma es tan pequeño como creía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El pequeño Ryoma

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias, esto es un PWP (¿Trama, cuál trama?), inspirado en el comic Dick 22 cm en paro (salvando las diferencias) que slash_magazine promocionaba en su segunda edición: http://community.livejournal.com/slash_magazine/7777.html
> 
> Nada tiene sentido ni pretendo que lo tenga, si no te gusta, fuera de aquí YA. Digo la palabra polla, verga, culo y sus mil derivados, si esto hiere tu sensibilidad, ¡fuera de aquí!

Fue Fuji quien lo descubrió. El pequeño se había ido a los vestuarios después de una dura ronda de entrenamiento, justo cuando todos sus compañeros se habían ido. Recordaba haber entrado y que el vapor lo golpeara tan pronto como puso un pie allí, oía el agua correr y el suave sonido, apenas perceptible, de un cuerpo enjabonándose. Había querido pegarle un susto, quizás esconderle la ropa y oírlo gritar y maldecir. Un inocente juego para un no tan inocente Ryoma.  
  
Se asomó, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para no ser descubierto. Ryoma estaba de espaldas con la cabeza hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados mientras el agua resbalaba presta por su cuerpo. Amplió su sonrisa y abrió los ojos mientras lo contemplaba con mórbida fascinación. Ryoma siempre había sido reacio a compartir las duchas con el resto de sus compañeros.  
  
Fue justo ahí, cuando cambió de perfil para coger el bote de champú cuando lo vio. Elevó una ceja y torció ligeramente su sonrisa, mientras acallaba un silbido. Todo lo que Echizen lo tenía de pequeño parecía ser porque aquel monstruo absorbía toda energía o alimento. Era inmensa, grande, ligeramente sonrojada y totalmente apetecible. Y si realmente él era un prodigio, Echizen era un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Raro, extravagante, único.  
  
Se preguntó cuánto mediría cuando aquel miembro estuviera en todo su esplendor y sonrió de lado. Quizás no era un mal momento para descubrirlo…  
  
Se acercó con decisión y no fue hasta que tenía a Ryoma acorralado, cuando éste descubrió su presencia. Syusuke había extendido sus brazos haciendo un cerco con ellos entre la pared y él. Echizen, acorralado, se dio la vuelta y miró a Fuji con sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño. Fuji sonrió.  
  
—¿Qué hace un niño tan lindo como tú en un lugar como éste?  
  
Echizen apretó los labios en una mueca hostil —Piérdete, Sempai.  
  
…ste volvió a reír al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia la pared y posaba sus manos en sus hombros, para evitar cualquier huída. De pronto su mirada pasó de sus grandes ojos miel, sus finos labios hasta pasar por su pecho y terminar en, lo que estaba seguro, con la estimulación adecuada, sería una gran polla. Porque si de algo Fuji entendía, era de eso.  
  
—Fuji… —no sabía si era un ruego, un gruñido o qué. Su capacidad de raciocinio había volado lejos del alcance de Ryoma.  
  
Estaba duro, tanto que podría correrse sólo de contemplar aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Echizen por el contrario estaba callado. Quizás por primera vez en su vida el sarcasmo había huido a un lugar inalcanzable o quizás la feroz mirada de Fuji lo había eclipsado. Dejó de pensar cuando un dolor agudo pareció atravesar su cuerpo, o al menos aquella parte tan sensible de él.  
  
—¿Qué quieres que te haga? —se había acercado para susurrárselo al oído. Bajo, con aquella voz aterciopelada y suave que parecía querer embriagar los sentidos.  
  
Ryoma cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara contra la pared, lo cual le dejó a Fuji un mayor control sobre la situación. Le dio primero un beso efímero al lado de la comisura de su boca, sólo para después pasar su lengua por ese punto y deslizar sus manos por aquel cuerpo maleable. Un último beso y se puso de rodillas frente aquel miembro suave y ligeramente sonrosado. Lo agarró con una mano, acariciando con el pulgar su glande. Con la otra mano acarició su estómago liso y luego, recorrió con los dedos el suave bello que iba desde su ombligo hasta su miembro. Se acercó, no sin antes fijar su mirada en la expresión perdida de Ryoma, y deslizó la lengua por aquel glande, haciendo presión en la punta de este.  
  
Ryoma gimió, alto, profundo, con algún tipo de grito primitivo que fue cortado antes de que alcanzara su cúspide. Sonrió cuando al deslizar aquel miembro entre sus labios éste comenzó a ponerse duro. Las venas palpitantes pronto comenzaron a cobrar vida, y más pronto de lo previsto ya tenía aquel miembro en todo su esplendor a su completa disposición. Era grande, más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado y de una suavidad que contrastaba con la personalidad de su dueño.  
  
No podía abarcarla y aquella idea no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa. Decidió recorrer toda aquella longitud con miles de besos, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de Ryoma impidiéndole todo movimiento. Se desabrochó los botones de su pantalón no sin cierto trabajo y sacó de ahí su miembro duro e hinchado y no tardó en acariciarse a la vez que diversas lamidas eran propinadas a aquella polla que lo estaba volviendo loco. Intentó metérsela toda en la boca, pero no fue capaz, lo cual tampoco le importó. Pronto toda cordura fue olvidada, Echizen consiguió mover sus caderas para buscar una mayor profundidad y él le dio todo y cuanto pudo.  
  
No. Podía. Aguantar. Más.  
  
Echizen se corrió en su boca mientras él seguía bombeando su propio miembro. El grito sonó esta vez alto y fuerte y en aquel tono primitivo que hizo que el autocontrol de Fuji se fuera con la rapidez de un disparo de Sanada.  
  
Su mano manchada, las comisuras de su boca también y una sonrisa que no borraría en semanas o quizás años.  
  
Quizás Ryoma no era consciente del precedente que acababa de sembrar.


End file.
